To love Drac
by Kuroppy
Summary: A family of Vampire moved in sainan to have a regular life, or rather run away from someone. What they don't know is that their life will get a little more crazier than before. Alien in a tub, Assassins that are trying to kill you and an angry tsundere who always calls you a shameless pervert. WARNING: Harem, Incest and minor gore. (Short break, working on an another story)
1. Kiss

"Now, who can tell me what a vampire is?"

A black haired girl raised her hand.

"A creature that sucks on a living being's blood in order to feed their hunger. They also have the ability to transform into different forms and good looks to attract their prey."

"Very good kotegawa-san" The teacher said before turning around and write something on the board.

Kotegawa Yui. A student of sainan high. Yui has long black hair and dark brown eyes. She's also the head of the disciplinary committee and many people disliked her because of her strictness and rude attitude to those who break the rules inside the school.

She smiled and looked back to the literature book that they were reading but was interrupted by someone snickering behind her. She could ignore it but the person behind her was the person that makes her blood boil.

She faced the snickering teen behind her and gave him a glare.

A blonde boy with a very pale skin stopped snickering when he felt Yui's glare started to burn his forehead.

"What's seems to be the problem Yui-chan?" The boy smiled while rubbing his smoking forehead.

"Don't call me with such familiarity Uzumaki-san!" She whispered harshly, trying not to disturb the class.

"And don't laugh while the class is ongoing. It's rude and very immature!"

"I'm sorry Yui-chan~ I just remembered something funny!"

Uzumaki Naruto. A 'foreigner' and a new student of sainan high. He has his sun kissed hair that made him look handsome according to some girls of the school. Naruto also has a very pale skin, which he explained that It's a condition that was running in the family. He is also a vampire trying to blend in the society.

"Hmph! Just don't do it again! And don't address me with such familiarity!"

Naruto frowned "Are you still mad about what happened last week?" ' _I wonder if that girl with orange hair was mad too_? I should apologize later'

Yui blushed instantly and stood up from her seat and point a finger towards the now shocked boy.

"PERVERTED BAAAKAAA!"

* * *

 **-Life Kiss- Chapter 1: Kiss.**

* * *

 **..(1 week earlier)..**

"Yui! I won't be home tonight so lock the door!" Her older brother shouted before leaving their house.

Yui just sighed and continued working on her homework. It had been a pretty normal week for her. Nothing big is going on and the students in the school are well behaved when she's around. It's so normal that it started to bore her. She then looked outside the window on her left, just next to her desk.

It was a house. A really big one. Its design is pretty foreign, like the buildings you find in Italy. Yui wondered if their new neighbor are nice.

She looked at the gate of the house and saw three people staring at the house.

"Must be the owners.."

Yui then stared at the guy that was wearing a cap. She just froze when the guy looked at her. His eyes are blue like the morning sky. She was in trance and felt her heart pumping. Yui then blushed when the stranger smiled at her.

She quickly closed the curtain and turned around. 'H-How can he see me from there?!'

Yui's heart was pounding and she doesn't know the reason why. 'Maybe Its because I got caught staring..' She thought before resuming on her homework.

* * *

"Here we are! Our new home!" A red headed woman said with a big smile on her face. She wearing a white sundress and carrying a Gothic umbrella to protect her from the sunlight.

Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's mother. Kushina looked at her oldest son and saw him looking at a window, smiling.

"Who is it?"

"Just a pretty neighbour." Naruto said as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Why did we move again?" A girl said as she looked at their new house. It was much smaller than their old one. Seriously. Who would live in a three story house? Why did they leave their mansion in Europe? Her current attire is a black Gothic Lolita dress and a big black floppy hat. Like her sibling and mother, She's also pale like snow.

"Now, Now Mito-chan, I known It's much smaller from our old house but It's more fitted for the three of us, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and patted his 12 year old sister in the head. "Yeah, now I don't have to run towards your room when you get hungry!" His attire is an orange jacket and a baggy grey pants. On top of his head is an orange cap with a swirl design on it.

"I guess that's good too.." Mito frowned a bit. She did like her old large house but she likes faster food better.

"Come on! Let's get inside. I'll make ramen for lunch!" Kushina said making both sibling smile in glee.

* * *

"Onee-chan, dad wants you to deliver this package to his office." Mikan said to his sister who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Can't I just give it to him tomorrow?" Riko complained.

"He said that the deadline is tomorrow and he really needs this package deliver now." Mikan added while returning back at the kitchen and resume cooking their dinner.

Riko just sighed and got up from the couch. She really didn't like how his father do his work just before his deadlines. She already predicted that her father will beg to help him finish his manga.

She picked up the package on the table and grabbed a jacket. "You want something from the store?" Riko shouted for her little sister to hear.

"A Popsicle will do!"

After delivering the package to her father, she went to the store and bought two Popsicle. It was a miracle for her father not to ask help. He looked at the orange sky and the sun was already going down. Riko scowled when she saw a couple hugging each other laughing. She envied them. She never actually had a boyfriend before. Her tomboyish looks and attitude tends to repel boys away from her and always ending up in the friend zone.

She sighed and silently wished that she will meet her future boyfriend tonight. The one who's strong and handsome. The one that has a big heart and can embrace her extreme clumsiness.

"Is there someone like that here?" She sighed again. She's fantasizing what a lot of girl wants to a guy. Such cliche on her part.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she accidentally collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going missy!" A man shouted.

Riko looked at the man she just collided with and it was a local thug

She quickly bowed and apologized to the thug out of fear. "I'm sorr-wah!" A cat jumped on her back, causing her to fall in the man's croth.

The thug just grinned at Riko "Well you could have ask missy. I know a more private place where we could play!" He said with a perverted smile as he grabbed Riko on her arms.

"Ow! P-Please let go of me!" Riko cried. She struggled to break free from the man's grasped but the thug was too strong.

She was dragged under the nearby bridge and the thug tore off her clothes, leaving her in her undies.

She closed her eyes and pleaded to anyone who can save her right now. "Help!"

* * *

After eating lunch, Naruto has asked permission to go out and explore their new home town. Kushina at first didn't let him and told him to go out at sun down. But with a little begging, Kushina approved and told him to be extra careful.

Naruto found this town really peaceful and the people in town seems very nice to him. After he finished going around the town, It was already afternoon and the sun was already setting. He started walking back home and just enjoying the breeze. once he reached the bridge, his super enhanced hearing heard a cry for help just below the bridge.

It was just a whisper but Naruto could hear her clearly. He quickly jumped below the bridge and landed gracefully.

There he saw an orange haired girl, half naked and was being molested by a half naked guy.

Naruto only hated two things in the world. Him waiting for his instant ramen to be cooked and rape. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Without even any hesitations, Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared just behind the man. Naruto quickly used his arm to impale the mans back and grabbed the mans still beating heart.

"People like you deserve to die.. To hell you go.." Naruto whispered before clenching his fist, destroying the man's heart.

The now dead man slowly crumbled into dust and was taken away by the blowing wind. This was caused by a spell that Naruto casted. It would be troublesome if the girl saw such a bloody scene.

Looking back at the girl, she was hugging her body, eyes still clenched and was still crying. Naruto's heart broke when she saw the girl broken like that.

Walking towards the girl and crouching down, he removed his jacket and covered the girl. "It's okay now.."

Riko slowly opens her eyes only to be trapped by Naruto's blue eyes. She was still shocked on what happened and did only what a saved girl would do to their saviors. She quickly tackled Naruto and cried on his chest.

Naruto returned the hug and lightly made circles on her back using his hand to calm the girl.

"It's alright. You're safe.."

God knows what he will do if that happened to either his mother or little sister. He will kill the man and resurrect him then kill him slowly.

After about thirty minutes, Riko has now finally calmed and stopped crying. Sitting on the grass, both of them are looking at the starry sky.

Riko looked at her savior and blushed. 'H-He's so handsome..'

Noticing that the girl he just saved was staring at him, he looked at the girl and saw her quickly faced the other direction.

Naruto gave a soft laugh then smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto, Can I have your name, princess?"

Riko blushed at the princess part. "Y-Yuuki Riko.."

"Can I call you Riko-chan?" Naruto asked the flustered girl. He was no idiot and can tell that Riko was attracted to him. It was one of his special ability after all.

Riko quickly nodded "C-Can I call you N-Naruto-kun.." She whispered the last part as it was very embarrassing for her to call someone she just met not so long ago.

"Sure! Want me to walk you home Riko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes please.." She shyly said. Walking towards her home half naked is embarrassing and dangerous at the same time.

Naruto stood up and felt weaker. He looked at his hands and it was slowly cracking like an egg. He quickly looked at Riko, who was still staring at him the whole time.

"Riko-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure.." Riko said before standing up from the grassy ground. ' _He did helped me after all.._ '

"Great!" Naruto grinned revealing his pair of long canine teeth. "Can you feed me tonight?"

Riko didn't noticed Naruto's teeth and just nodded. She thought that he was asking her to eat dinner at her house.

Naruto walked towards Riko and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Riko blushed when she saw his face with that charming smile.

'I-I think i'm in lov-'

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips. He quickly inserted his tongue and dominated her mouth.

Riko was too shocked to react, but slowly, she melted and kissed back. She moaned because of the little pleasure she felt and feel kinda weak. After a few second, she passed out and Naruto caught her sleeping form.

"Thanks!" Naruto said at the now sleeping girl. His hands that was cracked was now smooth and no traces of the cracks left.

Seconds later he face palmed because he did not know where the girl lived. Having no other choices left, she will have to stay at the Uzumaki household for tonight.

* * *

UZUMAKI HOUSE

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he closed the door behind him. He was carrying Riko bridal style, while the girl is resting her head in Naruto's chest.

He made his way to the living room where he saw his mother and little sister, making out. It was a normal scene for him as their kind need to feed on a living organisms fluid in order to refill their power and prevent them from turning into dust. That means any fluid and the best way to get it was by kissing.

Kushina broke the kiss and looked at Naruto. "You're late young man!" Kushina glared at Naruto.

She then eyed the unconscious girl that her son was carrying.

"Who's she?" She raised a brow and for some reason, got very annoyed.

"Oh, her?" Naruto looked down and smiled. He find her cute. 'Ha! She's a drooler!'.

"Just a friend who helped me out." Naruto said before heading towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Mito was glaring at the sleeping girl. It was her responsibility to feed her onii-sama! No one takes that job from her! She also noticed how big the girl's boobs are, as they syarted to jiggle on every step her Onii-sama takes.

Kushina sighed and stood up before placing her hands on her hips. "You're not sleeping with her! If you want her to take the bed then sleep at Mito's room."

"Hai Hai." Naruto replied before opening his room at the second floor.

Mito somehow wanted to thank and hate Riko at the same time. She turned around and pumped her fist. "Yosh! I get to hug Onii-sama again!" 'A-And maybe.. I can get him to mark me..'

She blushed at the thought of marking. Marking is the process of branding your mate. Meaning that you are bounded with your partner for life and nothing can break it. Marking usually can only be done once meaning one partner for eternal life. But her onii-sama was different. Her beloved Onii-sama is an Alpha. The rarest type of vampire.

An alpha has different super abilities that can either be offensive or defensive types. There are only seven Alpha vampires in the whole world and with their population getting lower and lower, the Alphas needs to have many brides to repopulate. Problem is, the other six alpha vampires out there are all females. Only male vampire can spread the vampire genes. If a female vampire had a child with a human, then their offspring will be a normal human.

She already accepted that she will not be the only girl to her Onii-sama. Better than nothing. Still, being the first bride doesn't sound too bad..

Mito smirked evily as she planned on how to seduce her Onii-sama. Even though she's flat as a board, she didn't care one bit. Not one single bit.

She placed her hands on her chest then sighed. "Damn big boobed human.." she silently cursed Riko as her mind kept replaying how her boobs jiggle earlier.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Riko slowly opens her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a few times before she sat up and looked around. She was in a big room and it was a very fancy room. Like it was a room for royalty. She was currently in a king size bed and it was very soft.

"W-Where am I?", Riko tried to recall what happened yesterday and remembered that she was about to get raped but a handsome man saved her.

She quickly covered herself as she remembered that she was only in her underwear. Riko looked down and she was now in a red see through sleeping gown.

Before she can question herself on how did she get the beautiful gown, Riko heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in."

Naruto opened the door and saw Riko on his bed, staring at him with a mild blush and slightly widened eyes.

"Had a nice dream?" He said while walking towards her. On his hands was a tray with a complete breakfast in it.

"Y-Yes.." Riko stuttered while covering herself using the blanket in the bed. Her new clothes was still see through after all.

Naruto placed the tray on the bed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry for bringing you back to my house. It's late and you passed out after feeding me." He smiled on the now confused girl.

"W-What do you mean feed you?" Riko asked. ' _D-Did we eat dinner?_ ' She did not remember that happening.

"Oh? I'm a vampire!" Naruto said with a grin, showing her his two long canine teeth.

Riko quickly placed a hand on her neck, expecting a wound or something. "D-Did you drink my blood?"

Naruto shook his head. "Drinking someones blood is like proposal for us vampires."

"S-So.. what did you do?" Riko asked while slowly removing her hand on her neck.

"I kissed you so I can get your saliva!" Naruto grinned only to get slapped by a, now blushing girl.

"P-PERVERT!" Riko screamed as she pulled the covers and hid under it.

The door burst open revealing a furious red head. "What did you do to Onii-sama?!"

A blood red aura was covering the little girl as she hovered towards the bed.

"It's alright Mito-chan." Naruto said as the bruise on his cheek quickly healed.

The aura that was covering the girl slowly died down. Mito quickly ran up to his beloved onii-sama to check his cheek.

"Are you alright Onii-sama?!" Mito then glared at the girl who was hiding under the sheet. "HOW DARE YOU HURT ONII-SAMA?!"

Mito was about to jump and tear her a new one but Naruto gave her a playful bop on the head.

"It's alright Mito-chan. I deserved that." Naruto smiled at Mito before sighing. "I guess?"

He then placed some clothes that her mother used to wear on the bed. "Wear this and join us for breakfast. My mom wants to meet you." Naruto said before leaving the room and head towards the dining room.

"Hmph! I still dont like you.." Mito said to riko before following her brother downstairs.

When the door closed, Riko slowly poke her head out. She started to feel bad after hitting him. He did save her after all.

She stood up and start to undress and tried the clothes Naruto brought to her.

It was a red long sleeves, a black skirt and a couple of black sandals. She looked at the mirror and was amazed on how mature she looked. Riko then head to the door and opened it after taking a couple of deep breaths.

Once she reached the first floor, she was lost. 'T-This house is too big..'. Before Riko can wonder around, She smelled something good and followed it.

Riko finally reached the dining room and was greeted by a deathly glare by a red haired chibi and a smile from Naruto, which made her cheeks blush.

"Hello, You look beautiful in that dress." Kushina smiled at the girl as she placed another plate of food on the table.

Riko's jaw dropped when she saw Naruto's mother. She's like the definition of beauty and youth! ' _S-So young!_ '. Kushina appeared to be in her twenties and not a single sign of wrinkles.

"T-Thank you.." She bowed her head slightly to show some respect.

After eating breakfast, Riko thanked kushina for the meal and hospitality as she needed to leave early because her sister might get worried about her.

Riko was accompanied by Naruto towards the gate. She asked naruto about the umbrella thing and find out that vampires has really sensitive skins.

Before she couldnstep out of the gate, Riko turned around and bowed to Naruto. "I-Im sorry for slapping you earlier!"

Naruto smiled at her, "Don't bow, you don't need to apologize."

She raised her head and blushed. "I-I got to go.. Thanks for letting me stay for the night.. _andIdontmindfeedingyouagain._ " Riko whispered quickly before running away.

"I'll hold you to it.." He said to no one before looking at the Kotegawa's residence. Naruto saw the girl looking at him again at the second floor. She quickly closed the curtain when she noticed that he was looking back at her.

"Let's meet our neighbour." Naruto said before vanishing into a black smoke.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Thanks for reading my second story!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Once again I apologize for some grammar mistakes or errors.**


	2. Alien

**What is this?! An update?! Heavens be damned!**

 **I'm really sorry guys but this has been a very busy month for me and I had no time to update till today.  
I also redo the plot of this story and added some more stuff to make it more interesting. I never really expected to have so many Followers and favorites, which is why I thank you guys so much for reading my story.**

 **Another thing is that I'll be adding THREE crossover characters for this story as Alpha vampires, well only two of them are alphas, which will be revealed below. Just the three thou, the other is still a mystery.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Yui was blushing. She was caught staring again at her new neighbor. "H-He must be thinking that I'm a shameless stalker.."

She walked towards her bed and sat on the edge. Yui placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Still.. What is Yuuki-san doing in their house.." She wondered while her wild imaginations started making some scenarios.

* * *

 ***Yui's Imagination***

* * *

Riko was only wearing a towel and she was inside a luxury bedroom.

"N-Neighbor-kun.. Please make me a woman!" She pleaded before throwing her towel away, revealing her sexy figure.

"With pleasure.." Her blonde neighbor replied sexily as he started walking towards Riko.

* * *

 ***Imagination end***

* * *

Yui started to blush even more. "N-No.. Yuuki-san isn't like that.."

"Yeah.. She's a real shy type." Somebody said beside her but she didn't noticed as her imagination started making scenarios again.

* * *

 ***Yui's Imagination 2***

* * *

Her blonde neighbor started to slowly strip himself while in front of a sleeping Riko.

"This will be my reward after picking you up in the streets while you're unconscious.."

* * *

 ***Imagination end***

* * *

"M-Maybe.."

"Oy! I ain't like that!" Naruto complained as he crossed his arms.

"..But Yuuki-san bowed to him earlier.."

"She was just apologizing for slapping me earlier." Naruto placed a hand on his cheek, remembering the sting he felt when Riko slapped him.

Yui turned to him with a frown. "Why? Did you do something-" Then she froze.

"Something what?" He looked at the girl who instantly froze.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the girl who looked like she had seen a ghost.

He waved his hand to her face to see if she was still in there. "Hello.."

Naruto looked around and scratched his head. "Did I froze time again?"

" **KYAAAAAAAAAH** **!** "

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Alien**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Naruto dodged another pillow from an angry girl in the bed.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Yui shouted as she threw another pillow at him. "ARE YOU GONNA DO SHAMELESS STUFF TO ME LIKE YOU DID WITH YUUKI-SAN?!"

"Look." Naruto caught the pillow. "I just want to meet my cute neighbor who always looking at me whenever I'm outside."

Yui turned crimson and started throwing more stuff at him.

Naruto just sighed and walked towards the girl, ignoring the objects that are being thrown at him. Once he reached Yui, he grabbed her arms to stop her from throwing anymore stuffs.

"Can you please calm down?" Naruto said while he stared at her eyes. He secretly applied a spell to calm her down.

Yui slowly stopped as she stared at those beautiful blue eyes of his. Slowly nodding her head, Naruto smiled and let her arms go.

"Again, I'm sorry for going inside your room and inside your house without your permission." He bowed his head a little.

"I-I guess it's fine.. as long as you don't do it again.." Yui said while looking at the blonde boy in front of her.

"The name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself with a smile.

Seeing that charming smile of his, Yui began to blush again "Yui, Kotegawa Yui."

"It's nice to meet you Yui-chan!"

Yui gave Naruto a light glare "D-Don't call me with such familiarity!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, ' _Maybe it's a Japanese thing.._ ' he thought

"B-Because we just met!" She crossed her arms and faced the other direction hoping to hide her blush from him.

"I'm still going to keep calling you Yui-chan!" Naruto grinned at the blushing girl. "Well I'll see you later Yui-chan, My sister senses are tingling!" He said before walking towards the window.

"What are yo- Don't jump!" Yui got up from her bed and run towards the boy who's preparing to jump out her window.

"Ja ne!" Before Yui can touch him, He jumped off the second floor. Yui quickly looked down to see if his unharmed or not but her eyes widened when she did not see his body.

"W-Where is he?.."

"You better get back inside before you slip." Naruto said while looking down at her from the roof.

"Wha-" Yui looked up only for her to lose balance and fell out of her window. "Kyaah!" She closed her eyes but she felt someone caught her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Naruto was the one that caught her, bridal style. "Are you alright?" He asked calmly.

Yui began to blush and started hitting Naruto in the chest "BAKAA! I almost died because of you!"

Naruto just smiled and slowly let her down. Ignoring Yui's rant, he began to remember the number one tip that was given to him by his uncle. Thou his mother called his uncle a mindless pervert and told him never to listen to his advice, but Naruto found his advice are VERY effective.

 _"Listen well Naruto!" A white haired vampire grabbed his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes. "The only way to silence a rambling girl is to kiss her! Right in the lips!_ "

He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips, silencing her completely. After a few seconds, Naruto broke the kiss and smiled "There, I'll see you later Yui-chan." He said before walking towards his house, leaving a shocked, blushing girl behind.

"H-H-He.." Yui slowly touched her lips, Her heart was pounding so fast that if someone was near her, they could hear her heart beating like a drum. "He t-took my first k-kiss.. That.. That..That-"

* * *

"I'm back!" Naruto said after closing the door behind him. He was in a good mood today after meeting such two interesting girls. _'Ah japan.. Such an interesting country..'_

"What took you so long Onii-sama?!" Mito pouted while she crossed her arms, She has been waiting for him ever since the big boobed human left the house.

" **PERVEEERT!** " Someone shouted outside.

"Ah, Just introducing myself to our cute neighbor." He said nonchalantly as he made his way towards the bathroom. "I'll be taking a bath, want to join?"

Meanwhile, Mito stood there in shock. ' _K-K-Kawaii?! O-Onii-sama found someone cuter than me?! Unacceptable!'_ She bit the end of her thumb as she planned to meet this 'Cute neighbor' of them.

"Mito?" Naruto stopped and looked behind him to see if Mito was alright.

"A-Ah! Sorry Onii-sama but I need to do something!" She said before grabbing a black gothic umbrella on the side of the door. ' _Tsk, Wasting bath time with onii-sama for this neighbor.. She must know her place!_ '

"Alright then, Be careful out there!" Naruto said as he remembered the even that had happened yesterday with Riko.

"Hai!" Mito smile before leaving the Uzumaki household.

* * *

Naruto was inside his bathtub filled with petal roses. Normal water for vampires are like acid to them but with some special herbs or petals from red and white roses, they can safely take a bath.

"I wonder where Mito went.." He wondered out loud. Naruto knows that her sister can handle herself but he needed to make sure that she was safe.

" **Es rimore da syrhus revione**." Naruto chanted before a swirl started to form in front of him.

The swirl opened revealing a vision of Mito in front of Yui's house. "What is she doing in front of Yui-chan's house?"

But before he can watch her sister interact with their cute neighbor, his bath exploded or rather someone fell in it.

"W-What the-.." Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw a pink haired girl with green eyes inside the bathtub with him. Naked.

"K-Krul-chan?"

The pink haired girl blink and looked at Naruto, not even caring about her nude body. "Hello! I'm sorry but my name is Lala Deviluke!" She introduced herserlf with a smile.

Naruto smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Ah sorry, the name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Lala nodded "It's nice to meet you Naruto!"

"Ano.. How did you get here?" Naruto asked the cute girl in front of him.

Lala showed him her wrist where a metallic bracelet was wrapped around it. "This is pyon-pyon warp-kun! It allows me to teleport to a random nearby place."

"I never knew human technologies are so advance.." Naruto said while looking at the bracelet.

Lala tilted her head in confusion "You're a human right?"

"Ah.. yes?" Naruto didn't know if its fine to tell her his kind.

Lala turned around to show him her tail. "I'm not a human but an alien!" She said with a cheery tone.

Naruto started to blush and grabbed her tail to know if it is real or not. "Amazing!" Naruto said out loud but when he looked at Lala who was trying not to moan he quickly released her tail.

"N-Naruto.." Lala moaned and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to cover his junior. "S-Sorry about that.."

"It's okay." Lala said as she stood up from the tub. "Can I have a towel too please?"

Naruto handed her a fresh towel hanging from the rack. "Thanks!"

Naruto was the first one to leave the bathroom, checking if his mother is nearby. He closed his eyes and felt his mother inside her room, sleeping. Nodding to himself, Naruto leaded Lala upstairs in his room and try to question her.

After they got inside the room, Naruto gave Lala some of his clothes and let her use the bathroom inside his room while he change his clothes outside. After that, the two sat on the bed facing each other.

"So, Lala, Why did you come here on earth?" Naruto asked Lala who was hugging a pillow.

"I.. was being chased and I needed to get away from them. Once they cornered me, I used pyon-pyon warp-kun to escape and ended up appearing in your bathroom." She explained.

"Then why are they chasing you?" Naruto asked. But before Lala can answer, he heard someone opening the window to his room.

" _ **LALA-SAMAA!**_ " A robotic voice cried as it fly towards Lala.

"Peke! I'm glad you're alright!"

* * *

Outside the Kotegawa residence, Mito was standing in front of their door. She reached for the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a black haired girl with golden brown eyes.

"May I help you?" Yui asked the little girl. She was trying not to pick up the cute red headed girl in front of him and snuggle her to death.

Meanwhile Mito was staring at her chests. It was bigger than that Riko girl. Her eye twitched before gettint picked up by Yui.

"You're such a cutie!" Yui squealed as she hugged the girl. With her red hair and gothic dress, she looked like a life size doll.

Mito struggled as her face was being squeezed in between Yui's breasts.

' _I-IS THIS HUMAN MOCKING ME WITH HER BREAST FAT?!_ ' Mito's eye twitched. She pushed Yui away, breaking the hug and glared at Yui.

"What happened between you and Onii-sama earlier?" She asked coldly.

"Onii-sama?.." Yui's eyes widened in shock "Y-You mean Naruto's your brother?!"

Mito raised a brow at her while she crossed her arms. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Ah! No! It's just that I didn't know that shameless pervert has a cute little sister." She bowed her head slightly "Sorry if I offended you."

"Hmph! I guess I will-.. wait. pervert? What did Onii-sama did to you?!" Mito shouted as she got closer to Yui who was taken back by the sudden out burst of the red haired loli.

"That pervert stole my first kiss!" Yui said and wondered why is she not that angry. A stranger stole her first kiss yet she can see Naruto kissing her again and that thought made her blush.

Yui was expecting a protective sister type from Mito but Mito just simply sighed.

"..That's it?.." Mito deadpanned.

"W-What? You're okay about your brother kissing random girls?!" Yui asked in shock.

"Hmph of course I'm not fine with it. I am the only on that has the right to feed Onii-sama! And Kaa-sama too!"

Yui was confused at this point but before she could ask again, Mito began to speak.

"I'll tell you this Neighbor-san.. I will always be the cute one on my Onii-sama's eyes! Got that?!"

Yui frowned at the little girls attitude. "That is not how you talk to someone's older than you." Yui lectured Mito, who just giggled to her.

"Oh you have NO idea, Neighbor-CHAN! Seriously! How come Onii-sama called you cute with that mature act of yours!"

Yui flushed at that. ' _H-He called me cute again.._ '

"Well anyways, That's all I want to tell you!" Mito huffed and turned around, only to see someone flying out of her beloved onii-sama's window.

* * *

"I see.." Naruto said after the explanation of Peke and Lala. Turns out that she's a princess and father was forcing her to attend some potential candidates to be her fiance.

"So.. Will you help me Naruto?" Lala looked at Naruto with tears forming on her eyes. "I just want to choose someone who I want to marry.."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He really can't stop himself to help beautiful maidens. "Sure, I'll help you and that's a promise!"

Lala quickly hugged Naruto, catching him off guard. "Thank you! Thank you!"

" _ **Are you sure this human can help you Lala-sama?**_ " Peke asked while it hovered next to her.

Lala happily nodded, still not letting go of Naruto. "I trust Naruto!"

Peke just sweat dropped and shook its head at its creator " _ **Trusting a guy you just met.**_ "

" _ **So what do you plan to do now, Lala-sama?**_ "

Before Lala could reply, Someone broke inside Naruto's room, shattering his window in the process. Naruto broke the hug and looked at the two new comers coldly.

They are both wearing a suit and had a single tail like Lala behind them.

"Peke.. Baka Robot!" Lala shouted at the robot who hid behind Naruto. " _ **I'm s**_ _ **orry Lala-sama!**_ "

"Lala-sama, Please return now or I'll have to resort to violence." The blonde on said.

"No!" Lala crossed her arms.

"It's time to go-..." Before the man in a suit could grab Lala's hand, he stopped when the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

Naruto's cold eyes was looking at the man who was about to grab Lala's hand. "One.. Intruding at my house.." Naruto stood up from the bed, releasing massive killing intent to the two aliens.

"Two.. Breaking my window.." He took a stepped forward, Making the two alien stepped back in fear. Lala who was behind Naruto just watched in awe.

"Three.. Threatening a beautiful girl in front of me." Naruto said before he punched the man in front of him, sending him out of the broken window.

The blonde one was shocked as a simple human could do such things to them. He grind his teeth in anger and charged at Naruto who was standing still.

"Watch out Naruto!" Lala shouted. But before the man's fist could connect to Naruto's face, Blood red eyes appeared behind the man, making him instantly stopped. He slowly looked behind him as fear started to eat him.

" **How dare you try to hurt Onii-sama**..."

The man gulped before seeing darkness. The man has passed out cold on the floor.

Mito quickly run towards Naruto and hugged her brother "Onii-samaaa! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Naruto's cold eyes turned back to normal and smiled at her sister as he ruffled her hair. "I'm fine Mito. You know I could protect myself, There's no one in earth that could hurt me!"

"Freya" Mito deadpanned.

Naruto turned pale as he felt some chills running down his spine. He instinctively hid behind Lala, making the red head left eye twitch in annoyance.

"W-Who is she?!" Mito pointed at Lala who just smiled at her. "My name is Lala deviluke! You guys are amazing! You defeated my father's bodyguard's bodyguard!"

"ANOTHER BIG BOOBED HUMAN?!" Mito shouted in annoyance when she saw Lala's breast bounced. "And why are you wearing Onii-sama's clothes?!"

Naruto sweat dropped at that inception. "Don't be rude Mito, She's not a human but an Alien and she needed clothes when she appeared in the bathroom. Now Introduce yourself to Lala."

"Hmph! My name is Uzumaki Mito, Onii-sama's beloved sister."Mito bowed her head and lifted the sides of her skirt as she introduced herself like a perfect lady.

"Oh!~ She's really cute Naruto!" Lala happily said before turning around and hugged the boy who was behind her. "Thank you Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her back "I promised, didn't I? So if there's anymore I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask!"

Lala broke the hug and nodded. "There's another thing that I want to- Ah~.." Lala moaned when Mito grabbed her tail. "Oh~ So this is real Lala-san?" Mito smirked evilly as she kept stroking Lala's tail.

"Mito that's enoug- Gah!" Naruto was pushed down by Lala and by accident, their lips met together. Mito quickly stopped and was frozen comically.

Both Lala and Naruto's eyes widened but neither of them tried to break the kiss. Before Mitou could explode from jealousy, Someone opened Naruto's door revealing a half awake kushina.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Kushina asked with an annoyed tone. Her eyes went from Mito who was shaking for some reason, to Naruto who was under a pink haired girl and having a lip lock with her son.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I didn't know krul followed us here." Here eyes then went to Lala's breasts and realize that she was not Krul. Krul does not have big boobs.

Her eyes trailed down to the unconscious guy on the floor. "Who's that?"

* * *

 **Ship outside earth's atmosphere**

A white haired alien wearing an armor was watching the battle earlier using some cloak drones that was spying the house.

"My goons has been defeated by some lowly humans with powers.. I must act now and return the princess quickly. Computer, send footage to Gid-sama."

" _ **Processing.. Processing.. Sent.** "_

* * *

 **Europe**

A silver haired girl was sitting on a throne. She was shaking in anger as her servant had told her that her beloved and his family are gone.

Her name is Freya Akashiya. An alpha.

She has long silver hair, silver eyes (purple in the anime), and white skin like that of fresh snow. Her clothes are in large part black and red, they expose most of her stomach and breasts.

"Whay do you mean he left?!"

"F-Freya-sama, Naruto-dono has left a message to your sister that he's going somewhere with his family for a while."

"To Moka?! He told her and not me?!" Now that hurt her a bit.

The huge double door opened revealing a silver haired girl.

"Now, Onee-sama, Naru-kun knows that you will not let him go if he told you."

Moka Akashiya, sister of Freya. Like her sister, she has a knee-length silver hair and was wearing a black gown made from the finest silk.

Freya sighed, the anger she's feeling started to go away. "Still.."

"Well he knew that this will happen so he told me to give this to you." Moka presented her a necklace with a black rosary in the middle.

"Naru-kun said that when the night comes, we are able to speak to him trough these." She showed Freya hers and instead of a black one, hers are white.

Freya quickly took the necklace and placed it in her chest. "Oh Naruto-kun!"

Moka just sweat dropped on her lovestrucked sister. ' _I guess I won't tell her that he's staying in japan.._ '

"Wait! Why didn't you stopped him from leaving?!" Freya pointed at her sister who just sweat dropped.

"I tried but he made a promise to give us a visit soon."

Frey's eyes widened when she remembered something or rather, someone. "H-How about the bitch? Does she know that Naruto left? Then that means that she'll follow him! Or Naruto brought her with him! What to do, What to do.."

Moka shook her head and sighed. Her sister's rival in their one-sided relationship with Naruto, Krul Tepes, An alpha like her sister. "Nee-sama.."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **(For vampire ranks, I'll be using Owari no seraph's system.)**

 **Progenitors are royalty among the vampires. All progenitors are nobles but not all nobles are progenitors. By default, they are extremely powerful and higher ranks even more so. However, progenitors of the same rank are not necessarily equal in power**

 **Moka Akashiya - 4th Progenitor (Rosario vampire)**

 **Freya Akashiya - Alpha (is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon)**

 **Krul Tepes - Alpha (Owari no Seraph)**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - 2nd Progenitor**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Alpha**

 **Mito uzumaki - 5th Progenitor**

 **Thanks for reading and Lot's of reviews!**


	3. School

**Hello guys! Shirokurosen here! I would like to thank you for reading this story even if I'm not the fastest one to update.**

 **Anyways, This story was inspired by To love Ruto written by Drake wilson. (Please read his stories if you still haven't *Which is impossible*)**

 **That's all for this Authors note!**

* * *

"Ne, Risa.. What would you do if you meet a vampire?.." Riko asked Risa over the phone. She was currently on her bed, only wearing a large shirt and a pink underwear while hugging a pillow.

"I-I mean! Just a scenario! I-It's not like I met a vampire myself." She quickly added then laughed awkwardly.

" _Eeh? A vampire you say?_ "

"H-Hai.."

" _Well.. If I met a vampire, I would ask him if he could sparkle-_ "

"Risa!" Riko whined at her friend.

" _Ahaha gomen gomen!.. Well, If he's a hot and handsome vampire, I would let him DO me~_ " Risa said seductively.

After receiving no reply from Riko, she started laughing out loud when she predicted that Riko's face was burning right now.

And she was right, Riko's face was burning red when she imagined Naruto and her, in a bed and he's on top of her, preparing to pop her precious cherry.

"R-Risaaa!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: School**

* * *

A white haired man was standing in a field of grass. He's wearing a demon armor and has a tail behind him. His name is Zastin. The emperors right hand man and bodyguard of the royal siblings.

In front of him was Naruto with his calm yet cold eyes. Zastin had challenged him in a duel and who was he to refuse. He was itching to fight a non-human after meeting Lala and fighting her bodyguards bodyguard.

They were transported in a pocket dimension where no living beings would be hurt in their duel.

"Zastin is it? I suppose I could talk to your boss after this duel."

Zastin readied his sword and got in to a fighting stance. "I will but you would have to defeat me first, earthling."

"With pleasure." With that, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Zastin. Just as his fist was about to make contact, Zastin jumped back causing Naruto to miss and hit the ground.

His punch was so powerful that it destroyed the ground leaving a small crater in it.

"I am surprised that an earthling could do such thing." Zastin commented as he watch Naruto brushed his clothes from the dirt.

"Believe me, there are people in earth that can beat your ass with a flick of their hand."

"I found that hard to believe DARK SLASH!" Zastin swords glowed green and when he made a slashing motion towards Naruto, A green with black energy came out of the sword and was heading towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly leap on the side to dodge it. " **Fire that burns all and light that destroys all darkness-** "

Naruto pointed his palms toward zastine and it started to glow red. " **Bakram!** "

A red and black beam came out of his palms and hit Zastin directly. The recoil was so powerful that Naruto skidded 10 feet away from his original spot and created a mini shockwave.

 **Boom!**

The huge explosion created a small nuclear cloud.

Naruto closed his eyes and sensed that Zastin is still alive. "Such a powerful attack Naruto-san."

The dust cleared revealing Zastin with a light damage on his armor. Zastin has his arms crossed in front of his face and skidded back a good 15 feet.

"Naruto-san, I would like to suggest that you use a weapon. I have a spare sword if you wish to fight."

Naruto smirked and lifted his hand on the side. "No thanks. I got mine." Black mist started to form on Naruto's hand and it started to shape like a sword. " **Astaroth!** "

The mist solidified, turning into a long black katana with blood red edge.

"Let's begin!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Zastin with super human speed.

With a loud clang, Zastin successfully blocked Naruto's attack. "A trained swordsman as well."

Zastin quickly punched Naruto in the guts, causing him to skid back 4 feet away.

"But not good enough!" Zastin thrust his sword forward but Naruto blocked it.

"JUDGEMENT!" Naruto shouted and Astaroth started to glow. He stabbed his katana on the ground, creating cracks withfire seeping out of it.

Zastin looked down when the ground beneath him started to crack and before he could jumped away, he was engulfed in a huge torrent of fire.

Naruto huffed as he was almost out of power. He cant afford kissing Zastin in order to refill his power and not turn into dust. He quickly shake his head to make that horrible scenario away.

"Such powerful warrior you are. I would like to continue our battle but my armor has been badly damage. I concede."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank god.." he muttered.

"As for your request, Gid-sama is waiting for you to answer his call." He handed him a small sphere object.

Naruto accepted the object and stared at it. "How do you use this?"

"Ah.. just press the button on top."

"Thanks" Naruto grinned before pressing the said button.

" **SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S KEEPING MY DAUGHTER! BRING HER BACK AND I'LL SPARE YOUR PATHETIC PLANET!** " A large voice said as a hologram appeared in front of Naruto from the sphere. The guy on hologram was huge but Naruto cant see what he looks like because of the dark.

"She doesn't want to return to go back because you kept forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love. Are you that desperate to have an heir?"

" **YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME BOY?!** "

Naruto's cold eyes just stared at the big menacing eyes. "You do know that Lala's not happy? What kind of father are you?"

" **SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL DECIDE ON WHO SHE WILL MARRY OR WHAT SHE WILL DO!** "

Naruto started to shake in anger. Black aura started to circle him and bats started to form and fly around him.

"Stop making Lala's life miserable or I'll go in your planet and kick your ass for saying those words to Lala.."

" **HAHAHA YOU INTRIGUE ME BOY..** "

Naruto's eyes became red and exploded in crimson and black energy.

Meanwhile Gid started shaking in excitement. He just found the perfect candidate. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel Naruto's power through the communication device. Now he just need Lala to make the move.

" **VERY WELL.. YOU DEFEATED ZASTIN, MY RIGHT HAND MAN AND BEFAUSE OF THAT, I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH. I WILL STOP THESE ARRANGE MARRIAGES BUT IT'S YOUR PROBLEM IF THEY COME AFTER YOU. DIE AND LALA WILL BE MARRIED OFF. IF YOU LIVE THEN.. WE SHALL SEE..** "

The communicator died making Naruto sigh. Naruto closed his eyes and he dismissed his half transformation.

"For you to talk back to Gid-sama.." Zastin bowed his head. "You're truly worthy Naruto-dono!"

Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. He heard a cracking noise and looked at his arm.

"Naruto-dono! Your hand!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He needed to get out of here and fast. "Zastin teleport me out of here! Quickly!" He would really not like to kiss Zastin.

Zastin nodded and pulled out a remote from his armor. "This is a teleportation device that was designed by-"

"I don't care! Just do it!" Naruto shouted when his left hand fell off and shattered into dust. He used too much power earlier.

Zastin pressed the button and Naruto was gone in a flash, leaving his clothes behind.

* * *

Kotegawa's residence

Yui was on her bathtub, relaxing. She was home alone again because her brother is busy with his date and her parents are celebrating their anniversary abroad.

She blushed when she remembered Naruto. She wanted to punch him for stealing her first kiss.

"When I see you tomorrow Uzumaki! I'll kill-" She was interrupted when the water on the tub exploded.

Yui's eyes widened when she saw a naked Naruto on top of her. Her face turned crimson and started stuttering nonsense.

"Yui-chan?!" Naruto looked around and confirmed that this was not his house. He quickly looked at Yui with a desperate look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bath Yui-chan! But I need to eat right now!"

"Eat-mphmm!~" Yui was silenced by Naruto's lips again. But unlike the first time he kissed her, this one is what she called the shameless adult kissing. She could feel his tongue roam around her mouth and the pleasure she was feeling was addicting. She tried to push Naruto away but her strength was slowly leaving her. Yui suddenly felt sleepy and closed her eyes.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at his new hand. He closed and opened his palm to check if its working properly.

He looked at the sleeping Yui and smiled. "Thanks Yui-chan! You're a life saver!"

His eyes trailed down to her boobs and noticed her pink nipples had hardened. He continued looking down and saw her shaved flower was a little wet.

Naruto have his pride and as long as he is not in a relationship, he wouldn't dare do things with a girl. Thou looking at Yui was quite nice. She has a really sexy body.

He got up from the tub and realized that his clothes are missing and Naruto junior was standing because of the free show.

"Good thing Yui-chan is passed out right now." He said before grabbing a towel to cover himself. He grabbed another and carried Yui out of the tub and started drying her.

He was used to this because of Mito. She was very demanding when its bath time.

After drying Yui, he picked her up bridal style and left the bathroom. He closed his eyes and felt no other presence in the house making him sigh in relief. It would be troublesome explaining to her parents on what he was doing on their bathroom with their daughter.

He went upstairs and placed Yui on her bed. He got some undies and a shirt from her closet.

"For a girl who calls me shameless, you have some shameless undies here.." Naruto sighed before dressing Yui up and tuck her in bed.

Naruto kissed Yui's forehead before teleporting back to their house.

* * *

After the events happened earlier in the morning, He gave the explanation to his mother and she approved of Lala staying here with no house rules. Both Kushina and Lala had a private conversation and after that, he's mother was glowing in happiness.

Naruto was currently in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. Lala was staying in one of their guest room and he still cant forget the taste of Lala's lips. He felt that he's going to be addicted on kissing Lala. Maybe It's because its the first time he kissed a non-human or non-semi human (vampires) lips.

He smiled when he remembered that tomorrow will be his first day in school.

"I can't wait to meet Riko-chan and Yui-chan!"

The door of his room slowly opened, revealing his little sister wearing a black see trough nightgown while holding a pillow.

"O-Onii-sama.." Mito slowly walked towards her onii-sama while blushing.

"Mito? Are you okay?" Naruto sat up and looked at his sister. He noticed that her right cheek has a cracked mark in it, meaning that she needs to refill her power.

"I-I'm hungry.." She sat on the bed while she placed her pillow next to his.

"Of course. You don't need to be shy Mito, we've done this for like a thousand times already." He smiled and lifted her chin.

"Hai.." Mito leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips and quickly inserted her tongue inside his mouth.

Mito started moaning because of the pleasure. She was happy kissing her brother. She would rather crumble to dust than kissing any other guys. But a someone on the same gender, she didn't mind.

Mito broke the kiss while huffing. "Onii-sama~.." She moaned with half lidded eyes and red cheeks.

"Let's sleep Mito. We're going to school tomorrow!" Naruto said with a little excitement in his voice.

Mito's eyes widened in shock. School! Another obstacle that blocked her Onii-sama time.

"Ne Mito. Be sure to make friends this time and introduced them to us!" Naruto smiled and lied down.

Mito pouted and lied down too. She quickly hugged her brother closed her eyes. "Hmph.."

She can predict it now. Boys of all ages will swarm her and will confess to her. She's cute AND beautiful. Those were some of the perks of being a vampire.

After a few minutes, Naruto was looking at a sleeping Mito with a smile. He knows that she will grow into a strong powerful woman. Being a 5th progenitor at her age makes her a prodigy.

His eyes widened when an another pair of arms hugged him from behind. And when he felt two soft things that was touching his back, he guessed that it was Lala.

"Ne Naruto.." Naruto heard the sweet voice of Lala then smiled as he guessed correct.

He turned around and faced Lala who has a mild blush on her face, but Naruto can't see it because of the dark. But one thing he did see was her naked body. Again.

"W-Why are you naked Lala-chan?"

"It's more comfortable this way." Lala smiled before looking at his blue eyes. "Kushi-chan already explained to me that you guys are different from normal humans. A-And about the kissing part when you need to refill your powers.."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just that we need to keep our existence from society or else our kind will be experimented on and be used as soldiers for war because of our abilities." Naruto frowned, even thou he told Riko that he was a vampire, he was sure that Riko will keep it a secret.

He looked back at Lala who touched his cheek with her hand. "I understand.. Mama's kind was also secret because of their natural beauty that can make any man fell in love with her when they saw her face. It's a natural ability that their kind have and because of that, they traveled from planet to planet, so that no charmian will be used against their will.. or worst, as sex slaves."

"Space is really interesting and scary.. I never knew that there were other beings out there." Naruto smiled. "Maybe in the future I could explore space and all the planets out there."

Lala leaned closer as she rest her head on his chest "Or.. you could be the next emperor of the galaxy by marrying me!" Lala said with a big smile.

"Yeah, emperor of the gala- wait what? Guh!" He shouted but got kicked in the back by Mito. "Baka.. onii-sama.." She mumbled before going to sleep again.

"What do you mean marry you?" Naruto whispered.

"Well.. papa is looking for an heir that's why he kept forcing me to attend these meetings. And kushi-chan already approved it!"

"Eh?" His mother approved a girl.. That was the last thing she would do. She turned down a lot of girls back in Europe. Even some of the Alphas. But Lala, who she just met for like 10 minutes, got her mighty blessings.

Lala then gave Naruto a sad smile. "I admit that at first.. I.. I was just gonna use you so that papa will stop forcing me to attend the meetings and hopefully stop making me marry someone who I don't love.. and after you fight Zastin and ordered papa to stop making arranged marriages so that I could marry someone I love.." She put a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating fast.

"W-Wait you saw my fight?"

Lala nodded "I watched the footage that was recorded in Zastin's ship. You were so cool back there!"

"I see.. and you heard our conversation too right?"

"Hai.. Papa was just testing you earlier. He's super cool when you get to know him! According to Mama, She said that Papa is a tsundere." Lala smiled when she remembered the look on his father's face when her mother said that.

I know this is sudden but.." She gave Naruto a light kiss. She can't help but to kiss him again. the kiss that happened earlier in the morning was her first kiss and it felt amazing for her. Lala broke the kiss, her eyes are full of nothing but love and admiration. "I love you, Naruto"

"Eh?" Naruto and now a shocked Mito said at the same time.

"But-" Naruto was kinda happy that she likes him or rather loves him but he doesn't feel the same. well, not yet at least.

"You just met Onii-sama today! How could you fall in love in that amount of time?!" Mito shouted in anger. Like she said, She did not mind about her brother having many brides. But she will be his first!

"I also don't know.. but!" She placed both her hands on her chest and she looked at Naruto with small tears on her eyes. "What I'm feeling right now.. I really do love you Naruto. And I will do everything to make you love me back!" Lala said with a big smile.

"Hmph! good luck with that!" Mito faced the other direction and shut her eyes.

"Does she not like me?" Lala asked Naruto who shook his head.

"Mito is just over protective. I'm sure she likes you very much!" Naruto said as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lala asked, already missing the warm of Naruto.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He said before closing the door behind him.

"..What's your real intention?.." Mito said coldly. She faced Lala and gave her a small glare. Her purple eyes turned blood red and started to glow.

"And don't you dare lie to me!"

Lala didn't flinched as her feelings towards Naruto are true. "I love him. No strings attached!" She then smiled and placed a hand on Mito's head.

"Tsch.." Her eyes turned back to normal while looking at the bed sheet. She didn't want to admit that Lala's words are all true.

"Ne, you like Naruto too right?"

"Of course I like my Onii-sama!" She replied quickly. How dare her question her love for her beloved onii-sama?!

"I mean more than a brother."

"O-Of course!" That made her cheeks bright red.

"Then lets work together and make Naruto fall in love with us!" Lala pumped her fist.

"Hmph! Onii-sama already loves me and I just need a little push so he can get to mark me and be his first bride!"

Lala tilted her head. "Mark?"

Mito rudely faced the other direction and hugged a pillow. "It's when a vampire bite you and drink your blood. That's how Vampire mark their bride or groom meaning you are married to that man or woman. Another thing is that you can't mark an Alpha.." She sighed on that. If she was an Alpha then she can mark her brother herself.

"So.. Naruto can only have one bride?" Lala asked sadly. She would like everyone to be happy and if she's aiming to marry Naruto and make him love her that means breaking Mito's heart in the process.

"If that was true, I could have killed you already." Mito said nonchalantly. "But Onii-sama is an Alpha vampire meaning that he could have many brides and its completely legal and morale."

That made Lala happy. "So if he can marry many brides, why are you against me on courting your brother?"

"That sounded stupid... But the same as you.. I wanted to be first." With that, Mito finally drifted into sleep.

Lala smiled at the challenge "Then I won't lose to you Mito-chan!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Naruto was beneath his mother who was kissinghim and only in her undies.

"You know you can grope me Naru-kun~" Kushina suggested before kissing Naruto again.

'She still must be half asleep' Naruto thought with a mild blush. Kushina broke the kiss and smiled. "Ne Naru-kun, I approved of Lala because.."

"Because?"

Kushina got up and winked at Naruto "I'll tell you soon. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow!" She said before entering her room.

Naruto just sweat dropped and head back to his room. He knows that tomorrow will be a wonderful day!

* * *

 **Sainan highschool, class 2-A**

While they were waiting for their teacher, Riko, Risa and Yui was discussing something.

"So Riko-chan finally got a boyfriend?" Risa teased then laughed when Riko started to blush.

"N-No! I-I don't have a boyfriend.."

Yui crossed her arms and looked at Riko. "What were you doing in Uzumaki's house yesterday?" She asked Riko who started to blush even more.

"Uzumaki? Who's that?" Risa asked.

"A huge shameless pervert!" Yui blushed when she remembered a dream last night. She was in a bathtub with Naruto on top of her and they were doing the shameless adult kissing thing.

"N-Naruto-kun is not a pervert!" Riko defended Naruto then quickly placed a hand on her mouth.

"Eeeeh? So it's Naruto-KUN. Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Risa teased

"Of course she's not!" Yui shouted. She was denying the fact that hearing Riko and Naruto going out is making her jealous.

"Y-Yeah.." Riko frowned "We're just friends.."

Risa then turned her attention to the school tryant. "So what did he do to you Yui-chan?"

Yui blushed while her eye twitched. "H-He stole my first kiss!"

Riko's eyes widened. "H-He kissed you too?" She asked, remembering what Naurot said to survive. Maybe he was hungry and Yui was the only person there.

"Y-You kissed Uzumaki?!"

Before Risa could tease both of them, the teacher entered the room.

"Alright class, please go back to your seats. We have a new student waiting outside. Please come in."

The door opened and a Blonde teen wearing a sainan high uniform walked inside and write his name in the board. He turned around and saw Yui and Riko staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please treat me well!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Europe**

A vampire was looking at a crystal orb and saw her beloved in a school filled with humans. she views the humans as nothing more than insects. She sees them as foul and endlessly greedy creatures who will do anything for their own personal gain.

Krul Tepes smiled and licked her lips. She has long, powder-pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips.

She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips.

She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon.

Under these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back.

She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees

"It's finally time for you to mark me Naruto-kun~ And no one can stop me from doing what I want."

* * *

 **Aaand that's it for this chapter!**

 **Next chapter will be shenanigans, Mito meets Mikan and Lala's advancement.**

 **Btw I suck at writing fight scenes.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. First day

**Hello everyone!**

 **Just a quick AN**

 **I'll be using the term MANA instead of just powers or magic or whatever I called them in the past.**

 **I'm actually sad on the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. Must be a slow month ne? Anyways, I'm not gonna stop writing because of that.**

 **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Ne, Naruuu~" A girl with long light brown hair purred while she was being pampered by a blonde boy. They are both under a huge tree and the girl was resting on the boy's lap, while he's stroking her head._

 _"Hmm?" Naruto looked down at the girl who has a blush on her face ,yet has a sad look._

 _"I.. We're moving.." She whispered sadly. She tried to stop the tears from falling her eyes, but failed._

 _Naruto was shock that his friend was leaving. "Why?" he asked as he stopped stroking her hair._

 _"The hunt.." She sat up and hugged her knees. "Mom said that It's dangerous to stay here.."_

 _"I.. Understand.." Naruto said before hugging the girl. He couldn't do anything. Even if he was an Alpha, he was still young and he knows the risk of revealing his kind. Yes, he could hide her in their mansion but the humans have these well trained dogs that can sniff out her kind._

 _"Naru.. I'm going to miss you.." She cried on his shoulder._

 _"I'll miss you too, Lisa.." Naruto said before Lisa kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Don't you dare forget about me!" Lisa shouted_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_ First day**

* * *

"Class we have a new student, please be nice to her." Haruko Nitta, Teacher at the Sainan elementary, said to her students before opening the door to let the new student in.

All of them gained blushes and some of them dropped their jaws when a girl dressed in a black Gothic lolita outfit walked inside the classroom. Her red hair and purple eyes made her more even unique.

With an annoyed look, Mito introduced herself. "My name is Uzumaki Mito. Don't talk to me." She said making Haruko sweat dropped a bit.

"A-Ano, Mito-chan, Can you please be more nicer? Other wise you won't make any friends and you'll be alone."

"Hmph, I don't need friends.." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Haruko sighed in defeat. "A-Alright then, Please sit next to yuuki-chan over there."

Mito made her way towards the vacant seat while ignoring the blushing looks of the boys and and the slight glares from the females.

Once she sat on her seat, the class began and Haruko started her lesson for today. Mito was currently writing notes in her journal when she noticed that her seatmate was looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, making Mikan turned her attention back to her notes.

A few hours later, The bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. All of the students left the room except for Mikan and Mito. Mito was currently leaning her chin on her hand while looking outside the window. She was hoping that she won't get 'Hungry' inside the school. Her Onii-sama forgot to feed her before leaving the house because he was SOOOOOOOOO excited to meet those... those... Human with big tits..

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was very powerful for her age and it comes with a price. Vampire needs to refill their mana two times a week. That was for the normal vampires. For the Alphas, it was five times a week or depending on how much they used their mana. The more you use your mana, The faster it will ran out.

She was special. Being 112 years old was young for a vampire. Her mana is too large and with her being young, her mana is being drained faster than normal.

Mikan looked at Mito before taking out her bento. She opened it and smiled at her own cooking. "Itadakimasu.." She whispered before grabbing her chopsticks.

Before she could take a bite, she heard something growling and it was coming from her new classmate's stomach. She looked at Mito who was trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"A-Ano.. Would you like some?" Mikan showed Mito her food.

Mito glared at Mikan "I don't need your- ***Groowl~*** "

Mikan shook her head while smiling, She stood up from her seat, and connected the her table to hers.

"I don't mind. Name's Yuuki Mikan." She introduced herself to Mito as she gave her a spare chopsticks.

"Hmph.." She was still blushing in embarrassment, She worried about her being hungry for mana yet she forgot her hunger for food. "..Thanks.." She whispered but Mikan heard her.

"No problem! here, try this!" She grabbed a tempura using her chopsticks and offered it to Mito. "Say Aah~"

"I-I'm not a child.." Mito pouted before opening her mouth "Aah~.." Once she had taken a bite from her Tempura, Mito blushed again "D-Delicious!"

"Thanks, I cooked it myself." Mikan said with a little blush on her cheeks. Mito grabbed an another piece of a tempura and started eating it.

"You cook for yourself?" Mito asked after she swallowed the food.

"Hai, Dad is always at his office working on his manga while Mom is on a tour in Europe. My Sister is very clumsy so I'm always on kitchen duty." She said before started eating again.

"Yuuki.." Mito muttered. She was trying to remember on where she heard that name.

"Do you have a sister, Uzumaki-san?"

"Just call me Mito, and no, I don't have a sister, But I have my Onii-sama." She said with a blush on her face. "Ne, Mikan Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked out of the blue.

Mikan blushed and just shook her head. "N-No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing.. What kind of guy do you like? Do you like handsome ones?" Mito asked again, trying to learn more about Mikan's interest in men. She promised her Onii-sama that if she made a friend, she would immediately introduced her to him.

"U-Uhmm no.. I don't care what they look like. It's what in the inside that matters." Mikan said with a blush and Mito smiled at her. She could sense if a person in lying or not, and Mikan was telling the truth.

"H-How about you Mito-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked Mito who just blushed.

"Y-You could say that.." Mito said while looking at her table.

Mikan was shock and was smiling "Really? What does he looks like?"

"H-He has.. Blond hair-" She quickly shook her head. "I-It's a secret!" Mito shouted while blushing. Why? Why is she being weird right now? She can shout her love for her Onii-sama to the world yet why can't she say it to Mikan? ' _A-And Why am I so embarrassed about?'_

"I see. You're seeing him secretly, yes?"

Mito just nodded and sighed. "Say, Mikan.." She bit her lip and scold herself on why is she being nervous right now. "C-Can we be friends?.."

Mikan smiled at her "I would love to!"

Mito was shock and happy at the same time. "R-Really?!"

Mikan nodded making Mito smile at her. Mito placed a hand on her chest and noticed that it was beating fast from happiness. _'S-So this is what it feels like to have a friend.. No wonder Onii-sama had so many..'_

* * *

 **Sainan High**

Naruto was currently seating between Riko and in front of him was Yui. Riko was stealing glances at him and blushes every time he caught her or when their eyes meet. Yui on the other hand was giving off a cold aura. Something Naruto felt before and he already planned to talk to her when the bell rings.

He felt that someone was staring at his back and behind him was Risa, friend of Yui and Riko. He felt someone tapped his back and when he looked back, he saw Risa with a note on her hand.

Naruto took the note and read it.

 ** _Meet me in the roof top in lunchtime._**

Naruto looked back and saw Risa giving him a wink. He just gave her an eye smile before looking back to the board. He noticed that Yui was glaring at him and with a *Hmph* She turned her attention back to the board.

Naruto sighed and slipped the note that Risa gave him in to Yui's bag. He placed his name on the end so that she won't think that it was placed there by some pervert.

3 hours later, the bell has rang and Naruto quickly walked upstairs and to the rooftop.

He opened the door and saw no one was still up there. He walked towards the chained fence and looked at the city. "I wonder what's Lala doing right now.."

A few minutes later, Someone opened the door to the rooftop and wit was Risa. "Hey Naruto.." She whispered and was a bit scared? Why would she be scared?

"Yo, You're Riko's friend Nisa, right?"

Risa smiled and walked towards him "It's Risa."

"Ah! Sorry" Naruto bowed his head slightly making the girl giggle. "It's not your fault. I haven't introduced myself to you yet. It's Momioka Risa."

"It's nice to meet you Risa!.." Naruto's smile turned into a sad one.

"Something wrong?" Risa asked with a concerned tone.

Naruto shook his head and smiled "You just looked liked my friend.."

"Oh~ What's her name? if she looks like me, I'm betting she's smoking hot!" Risa joked but somehow nervous.

"Her name is Alisa Louise.. She was my first childhood friend and we played a lot before." Naruto smiled at the memory.

"I see.. Where is she now?" Risa was staring at the floor, finding it really interesting.

"I.. Don't know.. But I miss very much.."

"Do you.. Do you like her?"

"Of course-" After Naruto said that, he was pinned to the chained fence by Risa who kissed him suddenly in the lips. Unfortunately, someone entered the rooftop.

Yui's eyes widened in shock when she arrived at the rooftop. To be honest, she was kinda excited about meeting Naruto alone at the rooftop. but now.. She was feeling angry. The worst thing is that she doesn't know why.

She clenched her fist as her chest started to ache in pain. She quickly turned around and ran downstairs, not noticing her tears started to fall from her eyes.

Back at the rooftop, Naruto gently pushed Risa away. "Risa?.."

"It's me Naruto.. Lisa.." Tears of happiness started to form on her eyes.

"Eh?! B-But-"

Risa playfully hit him in the chest. "I told you not to forget about me.. My parents and I decided to change my name for safety reasons. I doubt that it was you when Rito and Yui started talking about a boy named Uzumaki Naruto, but I was wrong."

Naruto started smiling like an idiot and quickly wrapped his arms around Risa. "It's really you!"

Risa's tear started to roll down her cheek. "I missed you Naru.."

"I missed you too Lisa.."

* * *

Yui was currently sitting in the infirmary's bed. "Why?..." She placed a hand on her chest "Why am I feeling like this?.." Yui lied down and place her face i nthe pillow and started to scream.

After kissing her, he dared to kiss another girl?! _'T-That Perverted good for nothing... Baka..'_

Yui quickly wiped her tears away when she heard the door opened.

"Yui-san?" Riko walked towards a bed and opened its curtain.

Yui gave her a fake smile "Y-Yuuki-san."

"What happened?" Riko asked as she took a seat in a vacant chair.

"It's n-nothing serious. Just a minor headache." Yui lied.

Riko nodded and brought out a bag of takoyaki. "I didn't see you in the canteen earlier so i guessed that you haven't have your lunch yet."

Yui smiled at her friend. She truly is a nice girl. "Thanks.."

After eating in silence, Yui suddenly asked her. "W-Why did Uzumaki kissed you?"

Riko instantly blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands.

"Please answer me Yuuki-san. If he's just a pervert kissing any girls in his path then we must report him to the police for sexual harassmen-"

"NO!" Riko shouted but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I mean.. Naruto-kun is a nice guy.. and-" _'S-Should I tell her the truth?!.. Will she believe me? Will Naruto be mad at me?...'_

"And?" Yui raised a brow at her friend who was sweating and shaking.

"T-The truth is.. Naruto-kun is a vampire" Riko bowed her head to Yui. "P-Please don't tell anyone!"

Riko expected Yui to burst out laughing, but Yui didn't. Instead, She placed a hand on Riko's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Riko quickly grabbed her hand and looked at Yui's eyes "I'm telling the truth Yui-san.." Yui's eyes widened at what Riko said and she was dead serious about it.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-san, but I need proof in order to believe you.. or him." Yui said before crossing her arms "if Naruto was really a vampire then why do you not have a bite mark on your neck or something."

Riko blushed at her question. "B-Because.. H-He's a different kind of vampire.."

"What do you mean different?"

"H-He's not like the kind of vampire that drinks blood for food."

"So what does he drink?" Yui asked the girl who muttered something but she didn't heard it. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"S-Saliva.."

Yui got off the bed and put back her shoes on. "W-Where are you going?"

"To the police, I'm reporting that pervert!"

"N-No! Please!" Riko cried comically and hugged Yui from behind.

* * *

It was now afternoon and Naruto and Risa was talking while on their way home. They both stopped when they arrived at Risa's house. "Thank you for walking me home Naru" Risa kissed Naruto's cheek before saying goodbye.

Naruto smiled and walked his way back to his house. He was happy to see his old friend again. Naruto arrived in front of his house but he didn't entered the gate. he looked to Yui's house and remembered that he wasn't been able to talk to the girl.

Walking towards Yui's house, He stopped at the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a teen with light brown hair. "Hello? What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled at him and introduced himself "I'm Yui-chan's classmate and your neighbor. The name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Yuu then smiled at Naruto "Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Yui's brother, Kotegawa Yuu. You know, She always talks about you when no one is around."

"Really?" Naruto asked and Yuu nodded. "She was muttering about how she was gonna cut open a blonde idiot and bashed his head in the toilet or something like that."

Naruto sweat dropped and laughed nervously "Is she home yet? I want to talk to her."

"Sure. She's upstairs. She was pretty sad when she arrived earlier. Do you have something to do with it?" Yuu asked in a dangerous tone.

"I don't know.. That's why I need to talk to her."

Yuu patted him in the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up "I'm rooting for you"

Naruto nodded and head upstairs. He arrived in front of Yui's room and he knocked on the door.

"What?.."

Naruto frowned when he heard Yui's tone of voice. it sounded like she was hurt and sad. "It's me Naruto. Can I come in?" he heard someone stumbling and running towards the door, with the sound of something getting unlocked, the door opened revealing an angry Yui.

"Hey Yui-chaaaaaah!" Yui pulled him inside her room and he landed on his back. "That wasn't nice." Naruto looked at Yui who was wearing a blue shirt and a pink short.

"Must be called ne?" Naruto commented when he saw Yui's hardened nipples poking through her shirt. Yui quickly blushed and covered her breast. "HENTAI!" She kicked Naruto in the face multiple times until Naruto was full of bruises.

"Ahaha gomen gomen." Naruto sat up making her eyes widened when his bruises started to heal immediately.

"S-So she was telling the truth.." Yui stumbled backwards and lost her balance causing her to fall in the floor.

"Yui-chan?"

"Y-You're a vampire right?" Yui asked and Naruto happily nodded.

Naruto nodded. A black bat wings made out of black mana came out of his back as proof

"I am. Please don't be scared Yui-chan, I'm not gonna harm you!"

Thinking back, If Naruto wanted to hurt her or do something bad to her, he would have done it in their first meeting. Yui calmed down and sighed. "Riko was right after all.."

"Did Riko-chan tell you?" Naruto asked Yui who started to shook her head. "N-No! I-I just found out myself! yeah! I knew it all along! heheh" Yui lied but Naruto see right through her.

Naruto walked towards Yui and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're a nice person Yui-chan.. I honestly don't mind if Riko-chan told you my secret. You both are my friends and I was going to tell you earlier in the rooftop."

Yui blushed at Naruto but quickly shook it off. She was not done with him. "T-Then what's with you kissing us?! I heard you kissed Riko once! and I saw you kissing Momioka in the rooftop!"

"Eeeh?~ Is Yui-chan jealous?" Naruto teased the girl who just blushed and gave him a glare. He could sense the jealousy in her. It's the strongest one that he could sense in her.

"W-What are you talking about?! Me?! jealous?! T-That's absurd! How would I be jealous if I don't even like-" She was silenced when Naruto kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Naruto broke the kiss and laughed at yui's red face. "There. You don't have to be jealous anymore, That's our third kiss. yes I kissed Riko once, and Risa kissed me."

"T-Third?" She manage to speak as she thought that was her second kiss. "Hai, When I popped up in your bath, I kissed you because I was running out of mana."

"T-Then. .T-That wasn't a dream.."

"uhnn uhnn!" Naruto nodded .

"T-Then you were the one who dressed me.."

"uhnn uhnn!" Naruto nodded again.

* **SLAP** *

"HENTAI!" Yui slapped Naruto in the face. Naruto quickly jumped back while grinning. "You've got a nice body Yui-chan!" Naruto said with a thumbs up before dodging a stuffed toy that was thrown by Yui.

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTOO!" Yui shouted as she started chasing Naruto around her room. Yui quickly jumped and caught Naruto then pinned him down on her bed.

"Got you!" Yui huffed and noticed that she was smiling. She was having fun with the man she thought that she did not like. at least that was she kept telling herself.

"Hai hai, you got me." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The door quickly opened revealing Yui's brother "Hey you two ,Dinner's rea-... I'm sorry!" He quickly shut the door closed "Be sure to use protection Yui!" Yuu shouted before running downstairs.

Yui started to blush again and tried to stand up only to get her foot tangled by her blanket. Before she could fall on the ground, Naruto caught her and he took the fall.

Naruto was now on the floor and on top of him was A blushing Yui who was muttering something. He then felt something soft in his hand and started to grope it.

Yui moaned and Naruto quickly removed his hand from her breast and sat up "Sorry Yui-chan!" He tried to apologize but Yui was already covering her chest, tears started to form in her eyes and a blush on her face.

"T-Take responsibility you baka!"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Naruto entered his house and was greeted by Lala who gave him a big hug. "Okairi!~ I missed you Naruto~"

Naruto smiled and pat her in the head but Lala just pouted. "Husbands and wife kissed each other when they come home from work right?"

"But we aren't husband and wife." Naruto told her but Lala just smiled and peck him in the lips. "Yet." She turned around and happily skipped back to her room and continue working on her project. Kissing was the best way to express love, That was what her sister told her.

Lala pumped her fist and was all fired up "Operation doki-doki hearts will start tomorrow!"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. he walked towards the living room where he found Mito talking to a brown haired girl.

"Onii-sama!" Mito got up from the sofa and hugged her beloved Onii-sama. "Onii-sama, I want you to meet my friend, Yuuki Mikan!" She blushed when she mention the term friend.

Mikan got up from the sofa and bowed her head "It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Just call me Naruto" He smiled and leaned down to kiss Mito on her forehead. "I'm glad you made a friend this time. I'm really happy for you Mito."

Mito blushed and started playing with the end of her hair. "A-Anything for you Onii-sama."

Naruto looked at Mikan who has a mild blush on her face. "Ne, Mikan-chan, Are you Riko-chan's little sister?"

"H-Hai. I'm actually surprised that you knew her."

Naruto grinned and scratch the back of his head. "Well she helped me before and now she's my classmate. Does she know you're here?"

Mikan nodded "She was asking why at first. I don't know why but when I mention Mito's name, she calmed down a bit."

"Oh yeah Mito, I'm sorry I forgot to feed you!" Naruto told her sister who just shook her head. "Apology accepted Onii-sama, I could never hate you or be mad at you because of that."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Thank you Mito. Anyways, have you eaten yet?" he looked around her checking for cracks.

Mito shook her head while blushing. "M-Mikan already helped me earlier.."

Mikan started to blush and covered her face in embarrassment.

"I see, does she know?" Naruto asked and Mito just nodded. "Alright, Just be sure not to tell anyone okay?" He said to Mikan who nodded. She was quite worried earlier. She imagined that Naruto will be much more scarier and strict.

Naruto sniffed the air and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. "I guess dinner is ready, Let's go you two."

* * *

 **Somewhere in japan**

A pink haired girl was surrounded by hundreds of corpse. She walked towards the an old temple and kicked the door open.

"Akihito Hiro.. King of japan.." Krul smirked as she licked a wound in her hand before it healed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ara.. I never thought that Japanese vampires are so oblivious. I don't want to wast my time any longer. I Krul Tepes, Queen of Germany, challenge you for your position Akihito Hiro."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **any suggestion then please leave it in the review!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. leben und sterben

The king of japan was on the ground, bloodied and missing an arm. He struggled to crawl towards his sword but cried in pain when his hand got stomped by Krul.

"You know.. I have a saying.." The sound of his bones cracking and his cry of pain made her smile in glee.

"If your enemy is equal, prepare for him.." She put some pressure on her foot and heard something break. The king of japan cried louder as his fingers are now facing different locations.

"If stronger, Elude him.." Krul removed her foot and grabbed Akihito hiro by his hair and lifted him up from the ground.

"If weaker..." She leaned forward and whispered "..Crush him.."

Those were the last words he heard before his vision became dark. Krul tepes smiled wickedly as she pulled her arm out of his chest. The vampire in front of her dropped dead on the ground.

She stretched her arms and sighed happily "Queen of japan.. I like that.", She licked her lips and pulled out a photograph of Naruto then kissed it. "I'm coming my love.."

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Leben und sterben**

* * *

Riko, Yui, Risa, Haruna and Naruto was eating lunch in the rooftop. They sat in a circle and began eating their lunch. Haruna was introduced to Naruto earlier because she was absent yesterday when her pet dog got sick and she need to take care of her. Naruto also found her interesting because she seems immune to his charm ability. She may be a youkai but it was just his theory.

Meanwhile, Risa was hugging Naruto's left arm and acting so love dovey making a black haired girl grit her teeth in jealousy.

"Momioka-san.. What do you think you're doing?" Yui asked coldly.

Risa placed a hand on her lips and started to tease Yui. "If you want to hug Naruto, feel free to hug him~ You don't have to be so jealous Yui-chan~" She rubbed her head on Naruto's shoulder and what surprised Yui was that Naruto didn't mind.

"D-Don't call me with such familiarity! And why are you so close to Uzumaki-san? You just met yesterday!"

Risa let go of Naruto's arm and rest her head on his lap. And automatically, Naruto's hand started to massaged her head making her moan.

"That's where you're wrong Yui-chan~" Risa moaned loudly when Naruto rubbed a part of her head. "Me and Naru has been friends for a long time now and we just reunited yesterday."

"I see. S-So you're just friends?" Yui asked making Risa smirk.

"You know Yui, If you don't learn to share, It will just be harder for you~"

Naruto stopped massaging her scalp making Risa pout. "I don't think they would want to know about that, and we don't have that kind of relationship you know."

Yui started to get mad and Riko who remained silent started to get curious. "What was the thing that we wouldn't want to know about?"

"H-Hai, I would like to know as well." Riko added.

Beside Riko was Haruna who's really confused on what's going on.

Risa grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it back on her head. "Come on Naru~ they know what you are, except for Haruna-chan. I trust her to keep your secret so go on."

"What is Uzumaki-san?" Haruna looked at Riko who started struggling trying to come up with a good explanation.

"You see, I'm a vampire." Naruto said while continuing what he started earlier, which is massaging Risa's head.

"Eh?" Haruna looked at them like she was waiting for someone to say Its just a joke.

"It's true Sairenji-san. I've seen some proof that he's not a normal human." Yui said while her hand started to twitch, itching to smack Risa away from her Naruto.. wait.. what?

Yui blushed and shook her head. _'W-What am I thinking?! I don't like Naruto-kun!_ '

Naruto gave Haruna a grin, showing her his long canine teeth.

Haruna turned pale and started to shake in fear. She's not good with the supernaturals. Not good at all.

"KYAAAH!" Haruna screamed and grabbed Riko.

"S-Sairenji-saaaaaaaaaaaan?!" Riko was thrown away by Haruna and landed at Naruto, who's lips are now kissing hers.

"I knew you had it in you Riko!" Risa teased her friend as she watched from Naruto's lap.

"S-SHAMELESS!" Yui shouted while pointing her finger towards Riko. Meanwhile Haruna fainted, unable to handle her fear.

"Alright, Alright, That's enough." Risa got up and pulled them apart. "Come lover girl, Help me carry Haruna." Risa dragged a blushing Riko away from Naruto.

Risa then turned towards Yui then gave her a wink before bolting away with an unconscious Haruna and Riko.

Yui glared at Naruto with a mild blush on her cheeks. "Back to the topic.."

Naruto sighed and finished his lunch by taking one last bite. "It's about me having multiple brides."

"M-M-Multiple?! S-Shameless!"

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry Yui-chan but that's how my race can survive."

"Y-You mean all vampires can have a harem?! So Immoral!" Yui's heart was pounding. She was happy yet sad at the same time. She had a chance to be with him but she had to share.

Naruto shook his head. "Only Alphas can have multiple brides and It's completely moral for us vampires Yui-chan."

"Alpha?"

Naruto rest his back on the chained fence and crossed his arms. "Vampires has different species with different abilities. Red bloods, Are normal vampires with slight physical enhancement and able to live longer. They are the most common vampire around the world. Black bloods are much more rarer and fewer. They have super natural abilities, super strength, super speed and Immortality. The last one are the Alphas. Alphas are the same like black bloods but has Extreme regeneration and 'Absolute blood' running in our veins."

"Absolute blood?" Yui asked as she walked towards Naruto and sat next to him. She scoot a little to make sure that he's not entering her personal space.

"Hai, It's what makes me an Alpha. Absolute blood can mutate and gives you.. real super powers." Naruto explained.

"What powers do you have? How many Alphas are out there? and how about the other vampires? can't they breed with humans?" Yui asked Naruto. It was really interesting to know about Naruto's kind.

Naruto chuckled at Yui "Easy there. I'll answer all your questions." He snapped his fingers and Yui's eyes widened when he disappeared.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Yui looked around but did not able to locate him.

"You should keep calling me that Yui-chan!" Naruto grinned while sitting in the top of the fence.

"G-Get back down here Uzumaki! A-And don't call me with such familiarity!" The blushing girl shouted at him.

"This is my main ability." Naruto whispered to her ear making her jump with an ***eep!***.Yui tried to slap Naruto but he disappeared and reappeared back at the top of the chain fence.

"It's called **Zeit Steuern**. The ability to control time." Naruto grinned before he dropped back down to the ground. "But it uses too much Mana so I use it for emergency purposes only." He showed her his hand that has a crack in it.

"B-Baka! Then why would you use it now?!" Yui took his hand and looked at the crack that was starting to get big.

"I just want to impress you." Naruto said before getting smacked in the head by a blushing Yui.

"Reckless! What if an emergency happened right now and you're out of mana?! What if- mmmph!~"

Naruto didn't even let her finish and gave her the 'Shameless adult kiss'. After a few seconds, Naruto caught the unconscious girl and gently placed her head in his lap.

"For a human, you're not that bad." He started to stroke her head causing her to give some light moans "I bet you can knock some sense to Krul-chan."

* * *

 **Infirmary**

After placing Haruna in one of the beds, Risa and Riko started to have a chat to pass time.

"Risa, How long have you been friends with Naruto-kun?" She can't help but blush whenever saying Naruto's name with such familiarity.

"Hmm, Ever since we're five I guess. I'm actually Italian and Naru is British. His family moved from UK to Italy and he's been my first friend ever since." Riko smiled at some memories with Naruto that she remembered.

"Then you know Naruto's a vampire before?"

Risa nodded and smiled at Riko "You know.. I am not human as well."

"Eh? Really?"

Risa placed both her hands in top of her head "This is our little secret" Risa whispered and gave her a wink.

Riko's eyes widened when Risa removed her hands, revealing a pair of pointy light brown ears.

"I'm a Lycan." Risa's human ears disappeared and became a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. Riko blushed and slowly reached towards Risa's ear to feel if its soft.

"Kawaii.." Riko whispered and Risa moaned slightly when Riko touched her ears. "S-Soft!"

"R-Riko~ O-Only Naru can touch that~"

Riko immediately stopped and apologized to Risa. "I-I didn't know its sensitive!"

"It's fine." Risa smiled and cast a spell to hide her ears and return it back to normal human ears. "I'm Surprised that you didn't freak out. Most people get scared when they saw my kind back in the days."

"W-Well you looked cute in your form." She said to Risa with a little blush on her face.

"I didn't know you swing for both teams~" Risa teased her friend causing Riko to blush even more.

"I-I'm not! I'm straight!" Riko cried then got pounced by Risa to the floor.

"Really?~" Risa whispered before licking her neck. "Naru won't mind~ It will be easier for you to join his.. _Harem~_ "

Riko, unable to handle the situation anymore and hearing the term 'Harem', fainted.

Risa sat up and bop her head lightly "I think I over did it. teehee~" She smiled then picked up Riko and placed her in a vacant bed.

She stretched her arms and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened when she smell the scent of blood. Naruto's blood.

Risa's pupils became slits and her teeth became wolf like. She managed not to release her ears and her nails became sharper. She quickly run towards the scent which is on the rooftop.

Risa tore the door open revealing a pink haired girl who's arm impaled Naruto's chest.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

Naruto was humming while his eyes are closed. Yui was still sleeping in his lap making cute little snores. He really liked being friends with the humans. They have strong reactions and emotions.

He felt a huge killer intent in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw an enraged Krul in front of him.

Ignoring the killing intent she's releasing, Naruto gave her a smile. "Krul-chan! It's nice to-"

"Urusai.. How dare that insect rest its head on your lap.." Her glare at the sleeping girl causes Yui to stir in her sleep. "Na..Naruto.. be gentle.." She mumbled in her sleep making Naruto sweat dropped. ' _W-What is she dreaming about?_ '

Naruto's reflexes kicked in and quickly picked up Yui, bridal style and jumped away.

"Why.." Krul decided to kill the pest but her love decided to save that girl causing her to miss her attack.

"Enough of this Krul-chan! She's a friend!" Naruto tried to calm Krul down but her thought was to kill the girl in his arms. Such insects does not fantasize about the greater beings. Such insects doesn't deserve to receive such affections at all!

"Die!" Krul charged and aimed her hand towards the sleeping girl but her eyes widened when Naruto moved to the left causing her to hit his right shoulder. Her arm went through Naruto's shoulder and she can feel the warm blood of her love bathing her skin.

Naruto grit his teeth in pain and his right at started to slowly get numb making him drop Yui on the ground. Yui was still sleeping despite landing on a cement floor. Naruto really drained her.

Krul quickly removed her hand from Naruto's shoulder. "It's your fault! DIE!" Krul shouted at the sleeping Yui. With a burst of speed, she decided to end Yui's life.

 ***splash***

"N-No..." Krul started to shake and tears started to roll down her face. Naruto had used his ability to stop time and took the strike for Yui.

Despite being impaled in the chest, he managed to give a smile. "1 second.. Yui-chan was right. I shouldn't have used my **zeit steuern** earlier."

"N-Naru-koi?.." Krul looked at Naruto with a face of shock and regret. There are only two ways to kill a vampire. One, drain his or her mana dry and two, destroy the heart.

She slowly removed her hand on his chest and was still paralyzed of what had happened.

Naruto frowned and place a hand on her cheek. "Don't give me that look Krul-chan.." Naruto started to cough blood. "Y-You look more beautiful when you're smiling.." those were his last words before dropping on the floor.

Krul turned her head to the entrance of the rooftop and saw an enraged Lycan.

Risa's appearance are now more feral than before. Her original ears are now visible on the top of her head and a brown wolf tail behind her.

" **GRAAAH!** " Risa roared as she charged towards Krul who just took the blow. Risa pinned her down and started to destroy her body. Every scratch and deep wounds. Krul was just healing it. Every time her skin was torn open, it quickly closed and heal within seconds.

She deserved the pain. She deserved this. She deserved to die.

She never cried out of pain. "Please.. Kill me.." She begged Risa.

With a roar of anger, Risa raised her arm, ready to impale her chest, just like what she did to Naruto.

Krul closed her eyes and waited for Risa to end her life and maybe she could apologize to Naruto in the afterlife.

Instead of pain, she felt something wet dropping in her chest. Krul opened her eyes and saw Risa crying, her arms are hanging on her side.

"Why.." Risa cried "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

"I Didn't mean to!" Krul shouted as tears started to flow again. "Please end my life so I can pay for my sins!"

"Enough, both of you." A calm voice said from above. Both girls looked up and saw an angel with devil wings.

"K-kushina-sama!" Krul and Risa said at the same time.

Kushina slowly descended and landed gracefully. "Do you think Naruto would be happy seeing you both like this?" She asked with a glare.

"B-But kushina-sama! I killed-" Krul was cut off by Kushina.

"No one. Naruto is still alive." She walked towards her son and saw the wounds are already closed.

"You missed his heart only a centimeter away." She smiled then turn to the two girls who was shock yet happy at the same time.

"Now stop this nonsense and please help me carry Naruto and the human girl."

"Y-You don't hate me kushina-sama?" Krul asked. Even if she's an alpha, she and many vampires still feared the so called 'angel of death'.

"I do.." Risa said harshly.

"I'm disappointed, yes. But I can't hate you." Kushina picked up Naruto and sighed. "Naruto considers you as one of his precious people. Now Risa would you pick up this girl. I don't think waking up with blood around her and blood stains on her clothes is a good sight."

She turned to Krul who slowly stood up after being pinned down by a lycan. "And Krul, you can stay at our house. I don't think walking around topless is your thing."

Krul looked down and saw her exposed small chest and pink nipples ready for everyone to see.

She quickly blushed and covered her breasts with her arms. Her clothes was destroyed when Risa was going wild on her.

Kushina looked at the sky and saw a lone crow flying above them in circles. She quickly raised her hand and pointed it to the crow.

" **Rosenkette** " A spiked chain made out of red mana, shot off her hand and towards the crow. When it pierced the crow, Kushina tugged the chain making the crow hit the ground.

Krul and Kushina walked towards it while Risa went to Yui and carried her.

Both girls eyes widened when they saw its eyes. The crow's eyes has three tomoes circling it.

"A-Akatsuki? What are they doing here?" Krul wondered. A group of elite hunters that hunt monsters for money. A group of monsters that kills monsters.  
If a member of the Akatsuki is here then someone put a price on her or on Naruto's head.

"That bastard.." Kushina started to shake in anger. If there's someone who would send a hunter to capture them or kill them, It was her ex-husband, Minato Vlad. The Shinso vampire.

* * *

At the old king of japan's temple.

Two figures wearing black cloaks walked in a field of dead bodies. "Someone's got their fun." The tall man commented. "We're just wasting time here Itachi!"

"It is common for black bloods to contest their territory but a massacre is very rare." Itachi said calmly. "And we're not wasting time here Kisame. We need every information we need in order to capture an Alpha."

Kisame placed his hand behind his head and grumbled "The client must be loaded to send us and capture an Alpha. I wonder what he will do if we capture the target."

"That is not our concern." He stopped walking when he received the information from one of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kisame stopped walking as well and looked at his partner.

"The angel of death.."

Kisame grinned and excitedly pumped his fist "Yosh! Someone in our caliber! This will be the best hunt ever!"

* * *

Naruto felt something warm next to him and something warm holding his hand. He opened his right eyes slightly and saw Krul on a chair, holding his hand with a saddened face.

He opened his eyes and sat up "I already told you not to make that face." He muttered making Krul jumped off her seat. "N-Naru-koi!" She quickly embraced the now awake Alpha vampire. Naruto felt his chest getting wet and looked down to see Krul crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "Krul-chan, please stop crying. It really doesn't fit your charact-"

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Krul cried "I.. I almost lost you.."

"But you didn't. I'm here alive and that's what matters." He said as he kissed her forehead. "That's not the first time I almost died you know!" he grinned at the blushing girl.

Krul stopped crying because for the first time, Naruto has given her a kiss. It was in the forehead, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Now, I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Naruto said to Krul causing her to click her tongue. "What's with you hanging with humans anyways.."

"You know they're not that bad. Humans have changed unlike the old days."

"Still.." She gave Naruto a glare. "Getting chummy with them is unacceptable!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Maybe if you had a human friend, you'll understand." He looked on his side and saw his little sister sleeping next to him.

"I'm still amazed that Mito didn't do anything to you." Naruto said as he got out from the bed with Krul.

"She did do something. But you know my Absolute blood, **Erneuerung** can heal my wounds ten times faster than a normal vampire." She grabbed Naruto's hand "But I deserved it. The pain. It taught me a lesson."

"Krul-chan.." Naruto hugged Krul and she can't help but to shed some few tears again. "And I thought I was the only pink haired girl in your life.." she muttered.

"Eh?"

Krul broke the hug and wiped her tears away. "I met Lala-san. She called me Nana when she saw me earlier. But when she heard what I did, She.."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Krul was in the living room with Lala who's sitting in front of her. She was waiting for her punishment on what she did to her Naruto._

 _"Did you regret it?" Lala asked Krul who gave her a surprised look. "Wha-"_

 _"Did you regret it?" She asked again._

 _"I did.." Krul said sadly._

 _Lala got up and walked towards Krul. She was expecting to get slapped by Lala but she received a warm hug instead. "Then there's no way I could be mad at you."_

 _Krul was remained speechless. She could feel Lala's aura radiating with love and kindness. "I am sad that you did that to Naruto and his friend but It's all in the past. I'm sure Naruto won't hate you as well!"_

 _"L-Lala-san.." This feeling. The feeling of being loved by a sister. That's what she's feeling right now._

 _Lala broke the hug and her eyes sparkled "You like Naruto too right?"_

 _here she goes again.._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"She requested for us to work together in order to make you fall in love with us." She said with a mild blush.

Naruto sweat dropped at Lala's strategies. He knew that Krul had a major crush on him but Love? He didn't knew that.

"Y-You love me?" Naruto asked making Krul licked her lips. Her dominant side was starting to show.

"Of course, Naruto-koi~" She grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him close to capture his lips.

 ***Splash***

"I never thought that you can regenerate limbs.." Mito said coldly. Her emotions quickly shifted and started crying. "Onii-samaaaaa!" She jumped and hugged Naruto.

"Mito.." Naruto smiled and pat her in the head then he quickly bopped her playfully. "That was rude, apologize to Krul-chan."

"It's okay Naruto-koi." Krul smiled as she picked up her arm from the ground and stick it back to its original place. "All better now, see?" She moved her arm around making sure that it worked properly.

The door burst open and a pink blur tackled Naruto and Mito back to the bed. "Naruuuuuuuuuuuutooo!~"

"Lala-chan-"

"I'm glad you're alright!" She broke the hug and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. "My sister told me that we should go on a 'Date'! I have no idea what that is but I want to try it with you!"

"NO!" Krul and Mito shouted at the same time.

* * *

 **Vlad's castle.**

Minato vlad was starting to go impatient. His life force is getting weaker and weaker. Being a shinso vampire, his Mana can regenerate on its own and does not drain.

He could have get his son on his own hands but that will quicken his death. he needs a vessel in order to live longer. he needs someone with the same blood.

"Come home Naruto.." Minato smiled wickedly "Your father needs your aid."

* * *

 **That's a wrap. sorry for the very late late late upload!**

 **got something personal happened, watched ESL one manila live and reread To love ruto from the start**

 **(It's a tradition for me to reread to love ruto every time it release a new chapter)**

 **Anyways, more questions will be answer next chapter. Including Kushina's mark.**


End file.
